


Enjolras' best kept secret

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras has a piercing, M/M, no one knows about it, the author might have a thing for pierced and/or tattooed Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a piercing and now one knows about it. Grantaire is bound to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras' best kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write tattooed Enjolras so I was talking with Isabelle about possible tattoos for him, but the conversation kind of turned to piercings and she came up with the idea for this and I found the plot and she kind of asked me to write it... so yeah, here you are. And tattooed Enjolras will be a thing in the future...

It was probably Enjolras' best kept secret that he had a piercing. He had got it when he was seventeen, without the knowledge of any of his friends, as an act of rebellion against his parents (it didn’t matter that they didn’t know either. He knew it was there and that they would flip if they ever knew. It gave him some kind of pleasure to know that). Enjolras was pierced and his friends didn’t know about it and he was perfectly fine with not telling them.

When he started dating Grantaire he thought that he should probably bring it up at some point. He knew that he was in this for the long run, and he was pretty sure that Grantaire was, too. It should be natural to tell him and so Enjolras decided to wait for the right moment to tell Grantaire, which never seemed to come up. (He should have expected it, he thought. Right moments never seemed to turn up on their own.) It wasn’t for a lack of trying on Enjolras’ side, but it seemed like there was always something that stopped him (the others walked in, or he had to go, or Grantaire was drunk, or it was really way to comfortable to put his head in Grantaire’s lap while watching TV and feel the other man’s fingers on his scalp).

But it all changed when Grantaire turned up on his doorstep one evening, not entirely sober, but not really drunk either, and asked Enjolras if he could crash on his couch.

“There’s enough room for the two of us in the bed, you know,” Enjolras replied, one eyebrow raised in amusement. (They had been over this before. But Grantaire still insisted on asking to sleep on the couch.)

“Thanks, you’re a life saviour,” Grantaire said before he launched into a rant about how his flat mate should really warn him before she brought someone over and that she should stop fucking them in the living room, because there was only so much his eyes could stand.

“The girl of the evening had a piercing. Have I ever told you how much I like piercings? Because piercings are great!” He considered Enjolras for a moment before he let a mischievous smile play around his lips and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You know, I have a particular fondness for that nipple piercing of yours.” He brought a hand up to trace it through Enjolras’ t-shirt.

Enjolras breath hitched just as his brain caught up with what Grantaire had said and his eyes widened in shock.

“Wait. How do you know about that? No one knows about that.”

Grantaire looked confused. “You showed it to us. Everyone knows.”

“What? When did I do that?”

“At that party last year? When Courf and Bahorel managed to get you drunk? We all thought you were embarrassed and that’s why you wouldn’t talk about it.”

“I…I really don’t remember that?”

Grantaire laughed. “Oh my god. So you really didn’t know that we all had seen it? This is gold!”

“No but…” Enjolras could feel himself turn red. “I…I didn’t really want to tell anyone.”

Grantaire kissed him, a sweet peck on his lips.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to and the others won’t talk about it. As I said, we thought you were embarrassed, so we decided not to say anything.”

Enjolras shot him a thankful smile before Grantaire’s expression got that mischievous edge again.

“Now about that bed of yours…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
